1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportation security administration lock (TSA lock), and more particularly, to a TSA lock with three dial combinations, and the initial combination can be retrieved by the users by using the correct key.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional baggage locks can be usually unlocked by using a correct key or setting correct combinations. Nevertheless, for inspection purposes, the transportation security administration may want to inspect the travelers' luggage when necessary, in most cases, the owners are not at the site when the transportation security administration opens the luggage. When there is no suitable way to open the locks, the transportation security administration has the right to cut off the locks in order to check the bags or suitcases. Unfortunately, once the locks are cut off, the locks are not able to be used again, and the owners have to purchase new locks. Therefore, TSA locks are developed to allow the transportation security administration to unlock the locks without damage to the locks.
For combination locks, only the correction combinations can unlock the lock, the transportation security administration has no other way to unlock the combination locks except to cut off the locks, although the combination locks are deemed as safe locks.
The present invention intends to provide a TSA lock which can be unlocked by either a TSA key or the owner's key, or by setting correct combinations.